The Doughnut
by DevilsFavDemon
Summary: A little short story with Kyousuke and Kirino after their little romance, it's about as long as there romance lasted so enjoy the gooey goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doughnut**

* * *

Sat at the dinner table one mealtime was Kyousuke, his sister Kirino who had just finished a summer photo shoot and was still in her costume which was a blue swimsuit and both of their parents, the father not exactly thrilled that his daughter couldn't have just gotten changed before the meal. They were at the end of a very nice Koran style barbecue meal well all except Kirino who was just having a healthy salad dish.

'I brought some doughnuts from the store' The Mother told them. 'I thought it'd be a nice change to have a little dessert after dinner'.

She put a box of jelly doughnuts onto the dinner table and they all stared in awe of the tasty treats. Especially Kirino, who was starting to drool from the thought of sinking her teeth into the gooey goodness, and with four in total, the Mother, Father and Kyousuke all had their doughnuts but as Kirino was still finishing off her salad, waited until she was ready for it, she didn't want to ruin her appetite after all.

'Thanks' Kyousuke grinned as he ate his jelly doughnut, unaware that his sister watched him as he ate. She still had fond memories of their brief time together some time ago, there little secret that they at times referred it as but only when they were certain that they were alone and even then, Kirino was still reluctant to talk about it, especially since Ayase had quit being a model after finding out and hadn't spoken to Kirino ever since, it was a crushing blow but Kirino had decided that it was worth it because…she loved her brother, even if they couldn't actually be lovers.

'_That was in the past…move on Kirino' _She thought to herself as she chewed on a piece of cucumber.

'Are you alright?' Kyousuke asked her

'I'm fine!' she snapped as she came back into reality. 'I'll have it now, my doughnut' Kirino smiled out of the blue as she regained her composure. She wanted to get that thought of the past out of her mind and enjoy herself, she had her bright future ahead of her after all and she could always make new friends.

As she reached out for it, she was beaten to it by her older brother as he snatched it from her close grasp.

'Hey, that's mine Kyousuke!' she shrieked in shock.

'You snooze you lose' he grinned as he waved it in her face; her cheeks went red from frustration.

'I want that doughnut Kyousuke!' Kirino shouted. 'Give it to me now!'

'A model such as yourself shouldn't be eating fatty foods like a doughnut' he smirked.

'Now then Kyousuke, don't be cruel to your sister' the Father said sternly.

'Why not though, give me a reason not to? She doesn't want to get fat now, does she?' he said sarcastically.

'Screw you' she muttered as she folded her arms crossly.

Kyousuke ate the doughnut in one bite and grinned as he chewed away which infuriated his sister to no end. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, trying to look away but she was unable to do so.

'Give me that doughnut!' she screamed.

'Make me' said Kyousuke.

To everyone's surprise, Kirino then suddenly leapt from her seat and across the table and before her brother could say anything, she wrapped her lips around his and they kissed. Their parents were shocked as they watched, unable to move or say anything because of this as Kirino used her tongue and licked up as much jelly and frosting from her brother's mouth as she could, all the while sat on her brother's lap, leg across to the other side, it was like she was sat on the chair backwards, her toes just touching the floor below. Her mind had taken over as well as her instincts as she brushed her brother's hair and got lost in the kiss, even starting to forget about the jelly doughnut.

'Kyousuke' she muttered.

After a few moments, Kirino finished kissing her brother and wiped her mouth with her arms and she grinned at her brother before she came back into realization and in a quick leap, jumped from her brother's lap and turned to face the shocked look of her parents

'…She…really wanted that doughnut' said the Mother.

The End


	2. Abandoned Jelly

A month had passed since the doughnut incident, a lot had changed since that fateful moment when the sweet yet fierce Kirino sat on her brother Kyousuke's lap and they locked lips, in front of their parents, let's say that things didn't go so well after that, well mostly for Kyousuke.

Kyousuke was now sat inside a quiet bar, cigarette in hand, feeling stressed over how his life was going at the moment. Not only had his secret of his once relationship with his sister Kirino out in the open but he had had the living shit beaten out of him by their father and he had been disowned, forgotten about and kicked out of the family home.

It had taken days of sleeping on the streets before he was able to find a rundown flat to rent, many miles away from his family home. He was unaware of the area and had no idea where any stores or services were, he was low on money and couldn't find a job anywhere but the worst thing of it all was that he had no one to talk to, no family, no friends and no…Kirino. Kyousuke was a very depressed young man who was going days without barely saying a word all day, the only people he would see were the ones he passed in the street and they all ignored him or he ignored them, Kyousuke was unsure which was it was anymore.

''Would you like another drink sir?'' a young waitress asked.

''Just leave it on the table'' Kyousuke muttered.

''You're a little young to be drinking so much, aren't you?''

''All of those girls…for my sister'' he muttered.

''Sorry for eavesdropping but did I just hear you say that you turned down the chance to date Ayase Aragaki?'' the Waitress asked.

''Yeah, what's it to you?'' he said in a drunken manner. ''I turned down a lot of beautiful girls…even my childhood friend for this girl''.

''Wait a minute, let me get this straight…you had the chance to date one of many beautiful girls, ones that many men and even some women all over the globe would die to just get near!''

''That's right and I'd do it again!'' Kyouske admitted as he took a swig of his drink

''She must be special to turn down Ayase'' the Waitress admitted.

''I went out with Kirino Kousaka!'' Kyousuke yelled. ''Of course she's special!''

''Whoa, she is so beautiful, a model at that, your so lucky!''

''Well yeah, of course'' Kyousuke said cockily.

''Still though, to turn down Ayase and not to mention many women, it must have been tough!'' the Waitress said as she swept the table. Kyousuke could not take his eyes off her brunette hair,black dress with white lace, headband and long white stockings she was wearing but he assumed it was the alcohol talking so he just put Kirino's face on her and she grinned happily.

''Well yeah, because I realized that I was in love with my sister'' Kyousuke admitted happily.

''Hang on just a second, here…your sister?'' the Waitress dropped a glass and stepped back slightly.

''Ummm well, yes'' Kyousuke said in a confused manner. He no longer struggled to admit that he had once gone out with his sister Kirino, he was proud of it in fact, much too many others dismay and utter confusion.

''You dated your sister?'' she asked confused and somewhat shocked.

''Go ahead, say what you will, I don't care…I'm in love with Kirino and no one in this world will convince me otherwise! 'Said Kyousuke passionately.

''I'm not surprised they won't talk to you anymore, you have to be the dumbest human being walking on this planet!'' she told him ''In fact, give me back that drink and get out of here!'' she suddenly demanded.

''Wait but it was all for love!''

''Who would give up the chance to date a really lovely girl for their sister?!'' she yelled ''It's just too weird!''

''But I love her!'' Kyousuke yelled ''that's enough for me!''

''I can tell that many people would be furious with that decision, what were you thinking!'' she yelled ''that makes me so mad just to hear that decision, just get out!''

Drunk, abandoned and alone, Kyousuke felt like he had hit rock bottom and as he stumbled from the table and passed the bar to leave, he suddenly spotted a box of doughnuts on the bar, next to a muscly man who was quietly enjoying a beer with a woman who appeared to be very close to him as she clinged onto his arm and they were sweet talking one another, Kyousuke felt jealous of this and without thinking it through, he grabbed the box of doughnuts and shook the box about in anger. The Waitress came over and tried to stophim but in a moment of madness, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

''Stupid Kirino, you ruined my life!'' he screamed as he shook the waitress.

Much to the surprise of the couple, they saw their doughnuts be squashed in some stranger's hands and a Waitress being attacked, they had every right to be angry. The man stood up and shoved Kyousuke away but alas, it was too late, their snacks were destroyed. The Waitress stepped away and wept as the woman comforted her.

''You young man have had too much to drink, you should go home!'' he told Kyousuke.

''Who asked you, I'm having a conversation with my sister who by the way, I've had sex with!'' he said drunkenly.

The woman shrieked and put her hands over her mouth in shock and the man looked disgusted with what Kyousuke was saying and without another word being said, the man swung and hit Kyousuke in the face, he fell down to the ground via the bar where his head smashed on its surface. A moment of silence past but the only other three people in the bar, including the waitress did nothing to help Kyousuke, they all looked at him with disgust.

''That's for the internet'' he whispered as he walked away, girlfriend in tow, Kyousuke laid unconscious on the ground, blood coming from his nose but he didn't care, he could lay there and die for all he cared.

''You owe us 1,000 for the drinks!'' The Waitress yelled.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance but Kyousuke just led there, thinking of Kirino before he noticed half a squashed doughnut on the ground next to him, he smiled and thought of happier times.


End file.
